


У могил есть голоса

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Madness, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В план Питера Хейла по возвращению к жизни совсем не входило оказаться похороненным на городском кладбище Бейкон Хиллз. Но Питер не был бы Питером, если бы не сумел выкрутиться из такой неудобной ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У могил есть голоса

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thanks to Gevion, who helped me throughout the whole process, not only with editing, but with so much more. Love you, darling <3

_I'd serve you drugs on a silver plate_  
If I thought it would help you get away  
I know that you would do this for me  
**(c) Brand New – At The Bottom**

Смерть следует за Айзеком неотступно. Он привык к ней, она давно уже перестала напрягать или трогать его, как когда-то. Неприятная (это, правда, с какой стороны посмотреть) профессиональная деформация личности. Нет, Айзек совсем не собирается называть выкапывание могил и организацию похорон своей профессией. В нём всё ещё теплится слабая надежда, что ему удастся заняться в жизни чем-то другим. Но определённые изменения отрицать всё же невозможно, ведь пятьдесят процентов своего времени Айзек проводит именно на кладбище. Со всех сторон окружённый смертью – чужой.

Когда Айзеку исполнилось тринадцать, отец впервые привёл его с собой на работу. Ему было страшно, страшнее даже, чем когда тот заносил над ним руку (тогда подобное только начиналось). Он заставил сына смотреть на похоронную процессию, на этот священный ритуал притворства и грязи. Сказал, что это закаляет нервы, а для того, чтобы помогать ему в работе, нервы нужны стальные. 

Их Айзек так и не натренировал, зато приобрёл равнодушие. Раскопать – закопать – тяжело вздохнуть. Простая, выверенная схема, ничего серьёзного, всё просто до невозможности.

Похороны в Бейкон Хиллз проходят не так уж часто. Но периодически кто-нибудь всё же прощается с жизнью, а родственники этой заблудшей души в свою очередь прощаются с деньгами, покупая участок, надгробие, оплачивая услуги ритуальной службы, собирая всех соболезнующих и устраивая поминки. Когда Айзеку доводится видеть сам процесс, а не только подготавливать всё для него, он очень сильно старается, но никак не может заставить себя по-настоящему переживать: искусственность царящих вокруг эмоций перекидывается и на смотрящего на стороны. Он просто смотрит пустыми глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот и наклонив голову. Иногда даже вставляет наушники. Включает любимых The Cure – невероятно подходящий к похоронам саундтрек – и продолжает наблюдать, понимая, что сознание уносится куда-то в сторону от всего происходящего. Наверное, это нехорошо, неправильно, может, даже ненормально, Айзеку никак не разобраться. И в собственной голове, и в том, как вообще всё вокруг функционирует – он проводит слишком много времени в изоляции собственного дома.

Но одни похороны всё же затрагивают Айзека, точнее, вызывают в нём определённый интерес. Отец раздражённо говорит о том, что всё нужно сделать на скорую руку. Что качество не важно, только результат. Что ему заплатили ничтожно малую сумму, не взяв ни один дополнительный сервис: не купили даже чёртово надгробье. Что нужно просто раскопать могилу, да поглубже. Что больше не требуется вообще ничего, даже закапывать после. Что оформившие заказ «идиоты» (по выражению отца) настояли на том, что сделают это сами.

Ситуация абсолютно нестандартная, и Айзек даже чувствует что-то похожее на волнение. Поэтому делает свою работу, а поздним вечером следующего дня, – это время клиенты тоже выбрали сами – удостоверившись, что отец крепко спит, прокрадывается к свежевырытой могиле, прячется за памятником в нескольких метрах от трёх стоящих у неё парней и наблюдает за происходящим. 

– Дерек, ты уверен в том, что это хорошая идея? – голос немного неуверенный. И кажется сильно знакомым. Подавшись вперёд, Айзек прищуривается и, к собственному удивлению, узнаёт Скотта МакКолла, нового со-капитана школьной команды по лакроссу. А рядом – что неудивительно – его лучшего друга, Стайлза Стилински. С ними, ко всему прочему, ещё и Дерек Хейл, тот парень, которого до недавнего времени чуть ли не всем штатом разыскивали за ряд убийств. Айзек нервно сглатывает. Теперь ему становится интересно по-настоящему.

– А что ты предлагаешь, в лесу его закопать? – бросает Дерек, раздражённо и зло.

– Ну, ты же закопал рядом с домом Лору, – голос Скотта всё так же подрагивает. 

– А вот _его_ я рядом с домом закапывать не хочу, а сделать это всё же надо, так что разговор окончен, – Хейл, судя по тону, на спор абсолютно не настроен.

– Да ладно тебе, лес – это такая классная идея! – вместо Скотта отвечает Стайлз. – Там ему самое место! Полежит под деревцами, погниёт себе спокойненько, разложится, пойдёт на корм всяким вашим лесным собратьям и…

Айзек слышит глухой удар и возмущённый вскрик после.

– Господи, ты что, вообще других способов коммуникации не знаешь, кроме как лупить всех вокруг почём зря?! – голос Стилински звучит обиженно, надрывно, и Айзек хмыкает. Иногда он, наблюдая за Стайлзом со своей задней парты, думает о том, что этому парнишке и правда не помешает парочка хороших оплеух. Так, для профилактики.

– Заткнись и бери лопату.

– Эй, не разговаривай со мной так, как будто я должен тебе подчиняться, у тебя справа стоит тот, кто должен, на него глазами сверкай, я тут вообще ни при чём!

Айзек слышит тихий угрожающий рык и удивлённо хмурится. Здесь точно не должно быть никаких диких животных, а в способности человека рычать _так_ он очень сильно сомневается.

– Ладно, ладно, прекрати и убери эти штуки! Беру я лопату, беру, видишь?

Какое-то время они молчат – судя по звукам, сосредоточенно закапывают могилу, и Айзек позволяет себе выглянуть из своего убежища. Он чуть высовывается из-за памятника и жадно наблюдает за тем, как три тёмные фигуры работают лопатами, и, увлекшись, совсем пропускает момент, когда одна из них, самая высокая и мощная, вскидывает голову и поворачивается прямо в его направлении.

Айзек словно прирастает к земле. Из темноты на него, Господи, _прямо_ на него глядят два ярко-красных глаза, будто насквозь прожигая. Айзеку страшно, по-настоящему страшно, ему кажется, что его жизнь оборвётся прямо здесь и сейчас, от этих двух огненных точек, но почему-то ничего не происходит. Красный погасает, и Дерек снова принимается за прерванное на несколько секунд дело, продолжая усиленно работать лопатой (Айзек, как и просили, могилу вырыл глубокой).

Интерес никуда не уходит, наоборот, только усиливается, но инстинкт самосохранения у Айзека всё же тоже присутствует, поэтому он как можно тише отходит назад, в темноту, и, на память огибая надгробья, добирается до ограды, перемахивает через неё и чуть ли не бежит домой, куда обычно совсем не торопится.

Ощущение чужого взгляда на нём никуда не пропадает, и Айзек почему-то чувствует, будто в его жизни только что произошло что-то невероятно важное и значимое, что-то, что может всё повернуть, изменить. Айзек понимает, что ощущение дурацкое и обманчивое, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

***

Айзек давно усвоил тот факт, что ему не судьба провести остаток жизни в здравом рассудке – наследственность и внешние факторы неизбежно оставляют свой отпечаток.

Поэтому он пугается, когда впервые слышит голос в своей голове. Лишь нервно вздрагивает и оглядывается по сторонам в инстинктивном желании обнаружить источник звука.

– _Айзек. Эй, Айзек._

Голос спокойный, низкий и немного приглушённый, исходящий будто из-под земли. И, стоит признать, невероятно красивый: глубокий, _завораживающий_. Айзек набирает полную грудь воздуха, рвано выдыхает и, зачем-то остановив бульдозер, отвечает. Вслух.

– Да?

– _Как дела, Айзек?_

Айзеку кажется, что внутренние голоса не должны спрашивать, как дела, потому что они и так всё знают лучше своего обладателя. Но ему, конечно же, не могла достаться нормальная галлюцинация, даже с плодом очевидно больного сознания что-то должно было пойти не так.

– Нормально.

– _Ну и зачем ты врёшь?_

Айзек неловко и немного смущённо пожимает плечами. 

– Я не вру, всё правда нормально.

– _О, а ты, значит, и сам этому веришь. Интересно. Ты знаешь, кто я, Айзек?_

– Мой внутренний голос.

Голос смеётся, рвано и как-то лающе, и Айзека должно бы передёрнуть от этих звуков, ему должно бы стать хоть чуть-чуть страшно, но почему-то чужой смех в собственной голове пугает куда меньше, чем увиденные прошлой ночью в темноте красные огни чужих же глаз.

– _Ты забавный. Поверь, мне очень далеко до того, чтобы быть внутри тебя. На такие подвиги я сейчас, увы, не способен._

Айзек недоуменно хмурится. Какие ещё подвиги?

– _Ладно, давай начнём сначала. Привет, Айзек, меня зовут Питер, и вчера меня похоронил на этом самом кладбище мой любимый племянник, со всей семейной нежностью перерезав мне перед этим глотку. Ну вот, всё-то я тебе выболтал. Теперь тебе нет смысла спрашивать, как дела у меня._

Айзек пару раз моргает, неуютно ёрзает на и без того не особо комфортном сидении и выдаёт в ответ лишь невразумительное «ага». Подобную информацию сложновато переварить за несколько секунд, а голос – _Питер_ , его зовут Питер – не торопиться продолжать свою речь. Молчит, будто ждёт осмысленного ответа. Или даже действий.

Айзек вылезает из бульдозера, неловко запнувшись о подножку в процессе, – в голове раздаётся мягкий смешок – и быстрым шагом идёт ко вчерашней могиле. Земля на ней, что неудивительно, совсем свежая, отличающаяся по цвету от остальной, а в изголовье воткнут кривовато сколоченный деревянный крест. Надписей на нём никаких нет, только на пересечении двух досок ножом – или острым когтём – глубоко выцарапана спираль.

Айзек садится на колени и зачерпывает небольшую горсть земли с могилы. У него быстро-быстро бьётся сердце, и, кажется, немного потеют ладони.

– _И снова здравствуй._

– Ты говоришь со мной из-под земли?

– _Какое невероятно наблюдательное замечание! Не задавай глупых вопросов. Они даже мертвецов раздражают._

– Так ты мёртв?

– _Ой, да нет, что ты, я отдохнуть прилёг._

Айзек широко улыбается, скаля зубы. Питер хмыкает.

***

Каждый раз, когда Айзек приходит на кладбище, Питер заговаривает с ним. Стоит только толкнуть скрипучие резные ворота, как в голове раздаётся тихое _«здравствуй»_. Даже если Айзек вместе с отцом, Питер всё равно здоровается, а потом вежливо – или Айзеку просто кажется, что это именно вежливость – замолкает. Всего лишь два коротких слова, но от них почему-то всегда делается немного спокойнее. Напряжение, не отпускающее его всё время, когда Айзек находится рядом с отцом, не совсем пропадает, но немного отходит на задний план, и ему становится легче. Чуть-чуть.

Когда Айзек работает один, особенно если это происходит поздним вечером, они с Питером разговаривают практически без остановки. Точнее, говорит в основном Айзек.

Он старается сделать всё необходимое как можно быстрее и, расправившись с делами, садится рядом с могилой Питера, прямо на землю, и начинает рассказывать. Простые, абсолютно неинтересные вещи: как прошёл день, что было на тренировке по лакроссу, школьные слухи, страх, когда отец запер его в холодильнике на большее время, чем обычно. Айзек не задумывается о том, какого чёрта Питер вообще его слушает, потому что считает, что это – прямая обязанность воображаемых друзей. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что на семнадцатом году жизни его сознание всё же создало для всегда сдерживаемых словесных излияний аудиторию. Мёртвую.

Последний раз Айзек по-настоящему выговаривался своей матери. В восемь лет.

Отец тогда был на работе, и Айзек поднялся в родительскую комнату, зная, что найдёт там мать. Та сидела перед зеркалом, прижимая к щеке и носу сразу несколько салфеток. Не нужно даже приглядываться, чтобы заметить, что они были пропитаны кровью, которая стекала по подбородку матери и капала прямо на стол. Женщина – удивительно сильная женщина, как Айзек понимает позднее – не плакала, просто смотрела на своё отражение пустым взглядом. Айзек неуверенно подошёл к ней, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу и теребя пальцами рукав чересчур длинной пижамы, и обнял сзади, уткнувшись лицом в густые светлые волосы. Мать не расчесала их и не уложила, поэтому кудри лезли мальчику в нос и глаза, щекоча, но он не чихал и не смеялся – сдерживался. Она накрыла его ладони перепачканными красным пальцами и спросила про вчерашнюю контрольную по математике. Айзек рассказал про контрольную и про рыжую девочку Лидию, которая не дала ему списать. Мать засмеялась, а затем, резко развернувшись и крепко обняв сына, всё же расплакалась.

Через неделю она неудачно упала с лестницы, и её похороны были первыми, которые Айзек посетил в своей жизни.

Об этом он Питеру тоже рассказывает. Тот в ответ говорит, что знает, каково терять кого-то из семьи, и Айзек готов поклясться, что чувствует прикосновение руки к плечу, но, обернувшись, не видит за собой никого, только холодные каменные надгробья как обычно пялятся на него выбитыми на них именами мёртвых людей.

Ещё они говорят о музыке, литературе и фильмах. Айзек любит с головой уходить в книги, фильмы и сериалы, они отлично вырывают из реальности, а музыка служит прекрасным блоком от окружающего мира. У них довольно сильно разнятся вкусы – Айзек больше любит современную культуру, хоть и знаком с классикой, у Питера же всё наоборот. Но это не оказывается преградой – Питер рассказывает о новеллах Эдгара По, с которыми Айзек знаком лишь поверхностно, тот в ответ спрашивает, читал ли Питер Нила Геймана. Оказывается, что не читал, и Айзек просвещает Питера, как Гейман классно пишет, и рассказывает о том, что у него даже есть книга про кладбище, и она вроде как детская, но понравилась ему всё равно. Питеру, кажется, правда интересно.

Айзек думает о том, что внутренний голос должен во всём соглашаться со своим обладателем, но так даже интереснее. Особенно если не думать о том, откуда взялись знания, которых никогда не было. Айзек не хочет напрягаться и забивать себе этим голову, он просто наслаждается всем происходящим и не позволяет сомнениям на пару с дурными мыслями омрачать ставшие такими важными для него моменты.

Ему хочется проводить с Питером как можно больше времени, и он говорит ему об этом, а тот в ответ предлагает попросить у отца дополнительные часы работы. Эта идея немного пугает, потому что Айзек никогда не может предугадать реакции отца на свои действия, но в этом, наверное, всё же не будет ничего плохого, поэтому он соглашается попробовать. Лучше иметь перед отцом официальные причины здесь находиться, потому что становится всё сложнее перебороть желание сбегать на кладбище каждый вечер. Айзеку нравится жевать свой ужин, сидя на голой земле перед могилой Питера и обсуждая с ним Nine Inch Nails.

 _Воображаемый друг – лучше реальных двух_ , приходит в голову дурацкая фраза.

***

Когда Айзек говорит отцу о том, что хочет работать больше и занять этим практически всё своё свободное время, тот смотрит на него удивлённо и непонимающе. Хмурится, кривит рот, и Айзек весь напрягается под этим взглядом, готовый к тому, что сейчас в него либо полетит стоящая рядом с отцом дымящаяся чашка с горячим кофе, либо кожу обожжёт сигаретой. Но ничего из этого не происходит, потому что после недолгого замешательства отец улыбается – Айзек никогда не видел его улыбки, по крайней мере, предназначенной ему – и расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула.

– Я не против, – пожимает плечами и затягивается почти дотлевшей сигаретой, – можешь подменять меня по вторникам и четвергам, мне есть чем заняться помимо работы.  
Айзек не хочет знать, чем именно, но отец, слава Богу, и не торопится распространяться на эту тему.

– Но ты знаешь, что если это хоть как-то ухудшит твои оценки в школе, – отец опирается локтями на стол и подаётся вперёд, – то разговор наш будет проходить не на кухне. Мало того, он будет долгим. Очень. Дольше, чем все, что у нас были до этого.

Айзек нервно сглатывает и судорожно кивает, чувствуя, как начинают потеть ладони.

– Ты же понимаешь, что моя компетентность как родителя не может быть поставлена под сомнение твоими неудачами, правда? 

Айзек снова кивает, думая о том, что когда-нибудь у него отвалится от этого жеста голова. Он врёт напропалую, потому что нет, он не понимает, и, судя по тому, что пишут в книгах и интернете и по счастливым улыбкам его сверстников, которых после школы родители забирают на машинах, его отец образцом родительской компетентности как раз таки не является. Но Айзек не знает, что происходит за стенами домов других подростков, никогда не знал, и до сих пор не оставляет эгоистичной надежды, что это всё – нормально, что через это проходят если не все, то хотя бы каждый второй, а книжки просто врут. Правда, к семнадцати годам эта надежда всё же успевает практически испариться.

Отец машет рукой в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, и Айзек, встав из-за стола, уходит в свою комнату, прилагая всю силу воли к тому, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Если отец подумает, что сын хочет побыстрее избавиться от него и остаться в одиночестве, очередного «разговора в подвале» точно не избежать.

Айзек закрывает дверь, – не на замок, на него нельзя – падает на постель спиной вниз и открывает том Фолкнера. Питер посоветовал прочитать «Шум и ярость».

***

– _Айзек, мне нужно попросить тебя об одолжении._

Айзек удивлённо поднимает взгляд от книги, которую читает, прислонившись спиной к кресту Питера, и смотрит на могилу под своими ногами.

Питер никогда ничего у него не просит.

– Не представляю, что я могу для тебя сделать.

– _О, ты можешь сделать для меня кое-что невероятно важное._

– Хорошо, – Айзек откладывает книгу и слезает с могилы, садясь рядом с ней на колени и опираясь на них раскрытыми ладонями, даже не думая о том, чтобы отряхнуть перепачканные в земле джинсы, этим он может заняться потом, сейчас ему слишком интересно, чтобы волноваться о чём-то настолько прозаичном, как грязная одежда. – Что?

– _Откопай меня._

Айзек чуть ли не давится слюной от шока.

– Ты с ума сошёл? – Айзек хмурится и укоризненно смотрит на землю. – Как ты это себе вообще представляешь?!

– _С непосредственным участием того милейшего шумного экскаватора, на котором ты разъезжаешь по широким кладбищенским владениям своего отца, неизменно нарушая моё драгоценное спокойствие. Разве это не очевидно?_

– Я прекрасно знаю, каким образом это делается, спасибо за информацию! – Айзек раздражённо дёргает плечом. – Зачем мне тебя раскапывать? И что я буду делать с телом?

– _А это как раз следующий шаг. Ты оттащишь меня к сгоревшему особняку Хейлов и заново похоронишь под ним._

Айзек растерян и не понимает, какого чёрта происходит. Одно дело – слышать голоса, другое – когда эти голоса говорят тебе выкапывать трупы. Не то что бы сама идея выкапывания трупа сильно претила Айзеку, но всё же у него существовали определённые границы, которыми он готов был мерить собственное сумасшествие, и подобное действо точно лежало за их пределами. Не слишком далеко, конечно, но и не очень близко.

– Питер, какого чёрта? – спрашивает раздражённо. – Ты же ненастоящий. Ты же не лежишь там, внизу. Это же просто дурацкая проекция и желание привязать голос к чему-то материальному.

– _Ох, Господи, как мило. Ты что, правда в это веришь?_ – тон Питера ядовитый, жгущий. – _Я очень даже реален, Айзек. Не в той же степени, что ты сам, но я намного больше, чем просто голос в твоей голове._

– Я тебе не верю, – Айзек злится, Айзек не хочет ещё сильнее раздвигать рамки собственной ненормальности, – так не бывает.

– _Бывает по-всякому. Так ты мне поможешь?_

– Нет.

– _Ты не веришь, что я реален?_

– Нет.

– _Ох, Айзек, не глупи и не разочаровывай меня в себе, пожалуйста. Я так не люблю разочаровываться._

– Никто не любит разочаровываться, – Айзек шепчет практически одними губами, он знает, что ему не нужно говорить громко, чтобы Питер его услышал. И хотел бы с такой же точностью быть уверенным в том, что делать дальше. За последние недели он перестроил свою картину мира и теперь отчаянно не хочет ломать её заново. От привычек и рутины крайне сложно избавляться.

– _Верно. Иди домой, Айзек. Приходи заново завтра, и посмотрим, что ты мне скажешь тогда._

***

Ночью во сне Айзека трахает Питер.

Айзек привык делать всё торопливо и аккуратно, когда отца нет дома, прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам. Он не просто не может – не хочет представлять реакцию отца, застань тот его за таким занятием. Поэтому дрочит Айзек обычно в своей кровати, под одеялом, натянув свитер под самое горло и положив рядом книгу, лишь расстёгивая и даже не приспуская с бёдер штаны. Чтобы, если что, можно было притвориться, что он мирно лежит и читает, а если отец попросить встать – объяснить расстёгнутую ширинку тем, что просто захотел ослабить пояс.

Питер же ведёт себя совсем по-другому. Он никуда не торопится. Медленно водит руками по извивающемуся под ним телу, вылизывает шею, горячо дышит на ухо. Айзек пытается заставить двигаться быстрее, говорит, что если зайдёт отец, то просто убьёт их обоих, на что Питер криво ухмыляется, и Айзек готов поклясться, что у него во рту – самые настоящие клыки, острые, волчьи клыки. Питер говорит, что у него неплохой стаж в вырывании чужих глоток зубами, и что он раздерёт отца Айзека на части быстрее, чем тот успеет хотя бы занести руку.

Айзек судорожно кивает и, вцепившись руками в рубашку Питера, шире разводит под ним обнажённые ноги и вскидывает бёдра вверх, отчаянно стараясь потереться пахом.

Питер глухо смеётся, подхватывает одну его ногу под колено и плавно толкается вперёд.

Айзек просыпается с мокрыми и липкими изнутри трусами, разгорячённый, всё ещё возбуждённый, и невольно шарит руками по кровати в тщетном поиске чужого тела.

Когда днём Айзек приходит на кладбище, Питер здоровается с ним не обычной фразой, а издевательским и слегка самодовольным _«понравилось?»_.

***

Самое сложное – достать снотворное. Одно дело выбраться из дома на пару часов, другое – на целую ночь. У отца всё прекрасно со сном, он никогда не пользуется дополнительными стимуляторами. Да что уж тут, он вообще предпочитает избегать употребления любых лекарств, говорит о том, что надо быть сильным и терпеть, поэтому у них дома не хранятся даже обезболивающие. Так что в кухонный шкаф за снотворным не залезешь. В аптеке тоже не достать – достаточно сильные отпускаются только по рецепту, и уж чего-чего, а рецепта у Айзека точно нет. Он долго думает над этим и наконец решает попытаться достать необходимое в школе.

Идёт Айзек к Стайлзу Стилински – тот всегда казался достаточно адекватным и понимающим, чтобы не растрезвонить о том, что забитый Лейхи пытается достать таблетки, на всю школу. К тому же, на скамейке школьных лузеров они сидят вместе, да и вообще во многом похожи, как кажется Айзеку. С одной только разницей – у Стайлза есть друг, у Айзека же нет никого. Мёртвого мужчину, говорящего с ним из могилы, он предпочитает не включать в список людей, которые могут улучшить социальный статус в учебном заведении.

Стайлз и правда идёт ему навстречу. Говорит, что у него дома, конечно, ничего такого нет, но мама Скотта – медсестра, и у них подобного хлама полно, поэтому стащить несколько таблеток будет совсем не сложно. Айзек боится, что Стилински попросит у него слишком много. Или, посмотрев на него, поймёт, что тот прятался на кладбище в ту ночь, когда они с МакКоллом занимались не совсем законными – наверное – вещами. Но Стайлз говорит, что за такой пустяк ничего не нужно, что он – не корыстный Бойд, просящий пятьдесят баксов за доступ на каток, что, может, просто когда-нибудь потом попросит помощи с английским, единственным предметом, по которому у Айзека идеальные оценки (и даже не из-за страха перед отцом, а просто из-за того, что ему нравится читать). О той ночи он даже не заикается, и у Айзека будто камень падает с сердца. Он до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как эти двое связаны с Питером, но почему-то рад тому, что они, в свою очередь, не знают о его собственных с ним отношениях (если это достаточно удачное слово).

Вечером того дня, когда Стайлз притаскивает едва заполненную баночку с таблетками, – «всё, что осталось, надеюсь, тебе пока хватит» – Айзек ведёт себя с отцом особенно вежливо и услужливо. Знает, что тому нравится подобное поведение, что он вполне может прийти в благодушное настроение. Это правда происходит, и Лейхи-старший разваливается на кресле в гостиной с газетой и просит сына налить ему виски. Айзек внутренне ликует – на то и был расчёт.

Он наливает из бутылки щедро, добавляет льда и кидает таблетки. Ждёт, пока те окончательно растворятся, и относит почти полный бокал отцу, который отпивает, довольно прикрыв глаза, и не замечает белый осадок на дне.

Через несколько минут он начинает храпеть, и Айзек, подхватив куртку и ключи от машины, бросается на улицу. Он знает, что таблетки сильные, и отец не проснётся ещё долго, но всё равно торопится, потому что даже не хочет думать о том, что произойдёт, если он не успеет вернуться до этого момента.

Айзек водит откровенно дерьмово, у него даже нет водительских прав, и он буквально молится на то, чтобы не наткнуться на копов. Ему несказанно везёт, и он добирается до кладбища без задержек и неудач и, только открыв ворота, сразу слышит мягкое _«как я рад тебя видеть»_.

С Айзеком происходит что-то странное – от звука этого голоса у него начинает бешено колотиться сердце, а колени подкашиваются, но он игнорирует это и как можно более уверенной походкой направляется к экскаватору.

– Ты разве можешь меня видеть? – спрашивает он, просто чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать.

– _Ты разве сомневаешься в моих возможностях?_

Айзек хмыкает. Нет, конечно же нет, было бы крайне глупо сомневаться в возможностях Питера после… сна.

Забравшись в экскаватор и провернув ключи, Айзек замирает и бросает неуверенный взгляд в сторону могилы.

– Что мне делать дальше?

– _Если тебе нужна инструкция, как управлять экскаватором, советую воспользоваться безлимитным интернетом на твоём смартфоне._

– Нет, я имею в виду… Нужно что-то сделать до того, как я тебя… ну… раскопаю?

– _Да. Доехать до моей могилы. Ты оттуда при всём желании не достанешь._

Айзек чувствует себя полным идиотом, когда привычно ведёт машину по широким дорожкам между могил. Ещё большим – когда зачерпывает первую горсть земли. Наверное, он слишком сильно шумит, но кому какое дело – он имеет право здесь находиться, он может хоть каждую ночь приходить сюда и разрывать в своё удовольствие чужие могилы, им же изначально выкопанные. Как бы странно и глупо это ни выглядело. 

– _Я тебя порву, если заденешь тело. Вылезай и берись за лопату._

Айзек снова слушается, но чувство неловкости всё равно не отпускает. Ему не кажется, что он делает что-то из ряда вон выходящее или ненормальное, он просто держит на краю сознания мысль о том, что это может показаться таковым другим людям. Дело совсем в другом.

Айзек боится увидеть лицо Питера. Во сне не видел – что-то постоянно мешало. То Питер силой задирал его подбородок и не давал посмотреть, то на него падала странная тень, затемняющая все выше шеи.

Труп пролежал в земле несколько недель. Айзек не хочет видеть размякшую и слезающую с щёк кожу, отделяющиеся от неё волосы, выцветшие глаза. Ему не противно, его не потянет блевать. Он просто не хочет впервые видеть Питера таким. Не хочет, чтобы именно этот образ навсегда отпечатался на подкорке мозга и везде следовал за ним, пока он будет ждать.

– _Айзек, слушай, слушай внимательно. Я потеряю возможность с тобой говорить в тот момент, когда хоть какая-то часть моего тела перестанет быть закрыта землёй. Ты должен сделать всё точно так, как я сейчас скажу. Обращайся с телом так аккуратно, как только можешь, всё должно остаться на месте, ты понял? Это важно. В особняке ты тоже должен всё сделать очень точно. Отнесёшь тело в левую от входа комнату. На полу помечено спиралью место. Разберёшь там доски и опустишь тело внутрь, копать ничего не придётся. Но доски потом надо заколотить назад. А после – выметаться из этого места как можно скорее и никому, слышишь, никому об этом не говорить. Особенно Стилински или МакКоллу. Всё понял?_

Айзек нервно кивает и откладывает лопату в сторону. 

– _Молодец. Ты не пожалеешь, если всё сделаешь правильно. Услуга за услугу, мальчик._

Айзеку ничего не нужно, но он всё равно запоминает эти слова, на тот случай, если те когда-нибудь пригодятся, и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха для храбрости, зачерпывает ладонью первую горсть земли, чувствуя, как пальцы задевают, кажется, ногу.

Тело Питера выглядит так, будто его похоронили только вчера. Оно всё обгоревшее, чёрно-красное, с облезшими кусками кожи, но свежее. Айзек знает о трупах намного больше, чем положено семнадцатилетнему подростку, и прекрасно понимает, что за несколько недель в земле без гроба труп должен был начать разлагаться. Айзек не задумывается об этом надолго, списывает всё на огонь – ведь это так просто – и наконец убирает землю с лица.

Питер смотрит на него остекленевшими глазами. У него нет волос, на шее – уродливая развороченная рваная рана, будто от когтей животного. Черты лица невероятно сложно уловить, но Айзек всё равно смотрит на него несколько долгих минут, словно в каком-то трансе.

Ему хочется снова закидать тело землёй, развернуться и уйти, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, и вернуться к тому, что было несколько дней назад. К спокойным разговорам и уверенности в том, что всё это – лишь игра измученного разума. Но он не может позволить себе такой роскоши, он буквально физически чувствует, как от Питера к нему тянутся прорастающие сквозь кожу корни, связывающие, не позволяющие ослушаться.

Поэтому Айзек с трудом вытаскивает тело из могилы, закидывает на плечи, и, прогибаясь под весом, тащит его к машине отца.

***

Отец узнаёт о том, что ночью сын опоил его снотворным и где-то шлялся. Точнее, не просто шлялся, а ещё и осмелился взять машину. Он избивает Айзека так, как не избивал никогда в жизни – кулаками и ногами, по лицу, бокам и животу, и Айзеку кажется, что он подохнет прямо на кухонном полу, свернувшись в позе эмбриона и тщетно пытаясь хоть как-то защититься от летящих на него ударов. У него в мясо разбиты губы, во рту стоит кровь, которую он не успевает сплёвывать и потому чуть ли не захлёбывается ей, а отец продолжает бить его и орать о том, какой он маленький подлый лжец. Какой выродок, какой позор, какой Богом проклятый моральный урод.

Отец за шкирку тащит его в холодильник, и Айзеку так страшно, что он даже не может хотя бы попытаться вырваться из хватки или закричать так громко, чтобы услышал кто-нибудь из соседей.

Он проводит в убивающем холоде всю ночь, лёжа в собственной крови и блевотине. Сопли, слюни и слёзы замерзают на лице уродливой липкой маской. Айзек посиневшими губами шепчет имя Питера. 

Почему-то он надеется, что тот может прийти и вытащить его, спасти. Услуга за услугу.

Но Питер не приходит и не спасает, потому что Питер мёртв.

Зато через несколько дней приходит Дерек, и жизнь Айзека встаёт с ног на голову в одночасье.

***

Айзек не посещает похороны отца даже не потому, что ему нельзя показываться на глаза полиции, а потому, что не видит никакого смысла в наблюдении за тем, как изувеченное тело этого человека закапывают в землю, слушать, как о нём говорят пустые «хорошие» слова. Эти слова – жалкая брехня. Айзек не считает, что в его отце было хоть что-то хорошее.

Айзек приходит позже, через пару ночей. Незаметно прокрадывается, перемахнув через забор, теперь ему совсем несложно это сделать, и берётся за лопату. Он с ухмылкой отмечает про себя, что раскапывание трупов, видимо, стало его новым хобби.

Он тащит тело отца на себе по тёмным улицам, внутренне восторгаясь от того, что у него достаточно силы, чтобы сделать это, не напрягаясь. Ощущение собственной мощи и свободы пьянит, кружит голову, клыки вылезают сами по себе, и Айзек даже не старается удержаться, да и не умеет ещё. Волк берёт над ним верх, он рычит, ускоряется и добегает до своего бывшего дома за считанные минуты.

Внутри он кидает безжизненное тело на землю и полосует его когтями, повторяя следы от _чужих_ когтей на груди, углубляя раны и раздирая их ещё сильнее. Рвёт одежду, уродует лицо, и восторг, перемешанный с чувством удовлетворённой жажды мести, переполняет всё его существо. Но чего-то не хватает. И нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы понять, чего именно.

Айзек тащит тело отца в подвал и запирает его в холодильнике.

Айзеку почему-то кажется, что Питер мог бы им гордиться.

Скотт же, когда суётся в дом Лейхи в полнолуние и за каким-то чёрт прётся в подвал, гордости не испытывает точно. Айзку, правда, плевать.

***

Над головой Айзека кружат птицы.

Чёрные, _полностью_ чёрные, сливающиеся в одну густую тёмную массу с проблесками красных цветов: алого – на измазанных клювах, бордового – на тяжёлых перепачканных кровью перьях.

Птицы каркают миллионом человеческих голосов, надрывных, злобных, и пикируют вниз, задевая лицо и руки острыми изогнутыми когтями. Их крики отдаются эхом в ушах, звенят и пульсируют в висках, гудят в голове, вытесняя собой абсолютно все мысли.

Айзек бежит вперёд, быстро, – умеет, слава Богу – на всех четырёх конечностях, он сейчас не человек, он – полуволк, у него покрыто шерстью лицо, у него острые когти на руках, он рычит и плюётся густой слюной, прожигающей шипящие дыры в жухлой листве под руками, – под _лапами_ – и он не боится птиц. Они не могут причинить ему вреда, их царапины, пусть и глубокие, заживают буквально за несколько секунд.

Айзек лишь хочет, чтобы они замолчали, _заткнулись_ , чтобы глухой вой в его голове наконец утих.

Чтобы утих Он. Голос. До боли знакомый – но его невозможно распознать из-за отзвука от возвышающихся вдоль его дороги голых каменных стен. Голос, который заглушает собой даже отчаяние птиц, даже глухой стук собственной крови. Голос, который повторяет его имя раз за разом. 

_Айзек. Айзе-е-е-е-к._

Растягивает буквы, будто наслаждаясь звуком, оседающим в горле пылью, получая извращённое удовольствие от каждой буквы, издеваясь над обладателем этого имени – сладкого, горького, страшного.

_Айзе-е-е-е-е-к._

Айзек бежит быстрее, ещё быстрее, он на пределе, у него будто жжёт изнутри лёгкие, ему тяжело дышать, он спотыкается и влетает лицом в заросли когтистого терновника, воет, скулит, пытается продраться через хлещущие ветви. Те будто издеваются над ним, лезут в глаза, чуть ли не выкалывая, пускают кровь по щекам, раздирают губы, и Айзек начинает рвать растение зубами, когтями. Из каждой отломанной ветки стекает густой чёрный сок, который, попадая на землю, собирается в одну зловонную лужу. Лужа растёт, ширится в размерах, Голос смеётся сзади. Айзек проваливается в тягучую черноту, и летит вниз, вниз, вниз.

Падает, беспомощно, лицом вверх, и вокруг него диким вихрем, сумасшедшим танцем кружатся чьи-то мёртвые кости, конечности, выдранные мышцы и тупо пялящиеся глазные яблоки. Падает, как чёртова Алиса в чёртову Страну Чудес.

Огненные буквы, выкладывающиеся в его имя, прыгают вокруг головы, от них мутит и хочется часто-часто моргать.

_Айзе-е-е-е-е-к._

Он падает на спину и почему-то не умирает, по какой-то невероятной причине каждая косточка в теле не переламывается, а череп не раскалывается с сочным треском.

Айзек лежит на чём-то мягком, немного скользком, и по всему его телу скользят миллионы липких рук, ловких пальчиков, оглаживающих, забирающихся под одежду, в рот, в нос, в уши. Он задыхается, давится, плюётся, пытается дёргаться, но его раздирают на части, раскрывают живот с грудной клеткой и скользят внутрь, под кожу, к органам. Айзеку не больно, _абсолютно_ не больно. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме отвращения и отторжения, он смотрит на то, как из него постепенно вынимают и будто за ненадобностью выкидывают собственные кишки.

Когда Айзеку начинают вытаскивать сердце, Голос возвращается. Голос шепчет ему на ухо, что-то нежное, сладкое, тягучее и успокаивающее. Айзек не разбирает слов – улавливает только интонации, и он бы закрыл глаза и подался навстречу своему страху, если бы ему было, что закрывать. Айзек чувствует холодные и почему-то пахнущие сырой землёй пальцы на своей щеке, и ему сразу становится проще смириться с тем, что его растаскивают на части, что где-то в стороне он слышит мокрые чавкающие звуки.

Страх превращается в маяк, и Айзек тянется к нему тем, что от него осталось, беззвучно скулит и еле сдерживает желание потереться щекой о всё ещё оглаживающие её пальцы, мягкие, близкие, родные.

_Всё хорошо, Айзек, всё хорошо. Ты умираешь, Айзек, всё хорошо, ты просто умираешь._

Айзек просыпается в промокшей от пота постели, широко раскрывает глаза и пялится в потолок, тупо моргая и чуть ли не физически ощущая, как что-то перестраивается внутри его головы.

***

Айзек впервые ощущает, что такое быть частью социума. Маленького, состоящего всего из четырёх человек, – точнее, оборотней – но всё же социума. Стаи. Айзек никогда не испытывал желания быть популярным и всеми любимым, потому что популярность и любовь толпы значат чрезмерно заострённое внимание. Внимание к его синякам, порезам и залегшими под глазами теням.

Но теперь увечья он получает на тренировках от Дерека, а не дома от руки отца, и они практически моментально продают с его тела. Синяки испаряются, раны затягиваются, кости сращиваются. Айзек чувствует себя всемогущим даже несмотря на то, что в первую полную луну его полностью перекрыло волчьей сущностью и жаждой крови. Он с каждым днём начинает всё лучше себя контролировать – ему не сложно слиться с внутренним волком, они понимают друг друга и составляют отличную команду. Айзек согласен с тем, что укус – это дар, и ему немного смешно слушать Скотта, который, по мнению Айзека, совсем не ценит доставшиеся ему способности. Да, они идут в комплекте с не совсем приятными обстоятельствами в лице охотников, монстров-ящериц и подобной чуши, но Айзек готов платить эту цену за то, чтобы чувствовать себя сильным. Он испытывает такое впервые в жизни, и оно затапливает изнутри, заполняет душу и заставляет дрожать от немого восторга. Айзек упивается этим и всё ещё думает о том, что Питер бы им гордился. И _не_ думает о родстве Питера с Дереком. Точнее, предпочитает о нём не думать. 

Вместе с Эрикой и Бойдом он впервые пробует пиво – до этого к алкоголю он не притрагивался ни разу в жизни. Насмотревшись на отца, он не испытывал особого желания прикладываться к бутылке. Но сейчас всё кажется дозволенным, и поэтому они втроём забиваются в трейлер, обложившись упаковками по шесть бутылок, и пьют. Ни один из них не пьянеет, они просто физически на это не способны, но цель совсем не в том. Айзеку нравится вкус, горький и мягко ложащийся на язык – они пьют тёмное, Гинесс, потому что Бойд сказал, что самое лучшее пиво – именно тёмное. Даже чёрное. На это Айзек с Эрикой хором выдают настолько расистскую шутку, что обоим тут же становится невероятно стыдно, и они невольно съёживаются в предчувствии того, что Бойд сейчас кинется на них с когтями. Но тот заливается громким смехом, говорит, что они на удивление хорошо его подкололи, и протягивает вперёд свою бутылку. Они чокаются и улыбаются друг другу. Айзек переглядывается с Эрикой, замечает, что светлый волос выбился из укладки и прилип к помаде на её губах, и поддевает его пальцами, отодвигая в сторону и размазывая красное по щеке девушки.

Ночью Эрика забирается к нему на колени, и, обхватив лицо ладонями, жарко и грязно целует, не церемонясь и сразу же проскальзывая языком ему в рот. Это его первый поцелуй, и Айзек не против, он отвечает Эрике с таким же энтузиазмом и, положив ладони ей на бёдра, тянет ещё ближе к себе. От неё пахнет духами, яблоками и возбуждением, этот запах приятно щекочет ноздри, и Айзек тянется губами к её шее, чтобы попробовать и на вкус.

Они не заморачиваются с одеждой – Айзек просто задирает юбку Эрики вверх, и, отодвинув бельё в сторону, входит в неё, сдавленно простонав от ощущения жара и влаги. Айзеку чертовски хорошо, его ведёт от незнакомых ранее ощущений, он вбивается в податливое тело резко и рвано, но Эрике нравится (Айзек никогда не сомневался, что она предпочитает жёстко), и она, обхватив руками его шею, кусает его за плечо, раздирая клыками ткань и пуская кровь.

Они не придают особого значения тому, что потеряли друг с другом девственность, это кажется абсолютно нормальным – заняться сексом и потом заснуть, переплетая конечности и дыша друг другу в лица. Они закрепили свою связь, проложили друг к другу ещё одну дорожку, и это хорошо, это правильно, так должно быть.

Поглаживая спящую рядом Эрику по волосам, Айзек готов абсолютно не по-волчьи заурчать от удовлетворения, но то, как тело буквально прошивало удовольствием во сне с Питером, всё равно не забывает. Не хочет забывать.

Айзек переворачивается на спину, когда понимает, что во рту у него собирается кровь, солёная и отдающая металлом. Он давится ей, кашляет и чувствует, как, переполнив рот, красная жидкость начинает сочиться между губ на подбородок, шею, одежду. Айзек паникует, вскидывает руки к собственному лицу в попытке стереть кровь, но не ощущает влаги – на лице ничего нет, и вкус с языка пропадает тоже.

Айзек зажмуривается и начинает считать до ста.

***

В школе Айзек невольно приглядывается к Лидии Мартин. От девочки разит безумием буквально за километр, и запах этот ей не замаскировать дорогими духами так же хорошо, как внешние признаки. Она может – и справляется с этим так блестяще, что Айзеку искренне хочется ей поаплодировать – спрятаться за слоями косметики, укладкой, яркими платьями и дерзкой улыбкой, но с запахом всё не так просто. Айзек не понимает, почему этого не замечает Скотт. Они же так много времени проводят вместе, и сослаться на то, что МакКоллу плевать, не выйдет, потому что это не правда. Ему не плевать почти ни на кого, и уж тем более на своих друзей, и Айзек не уверен, восхищаться этим качеством или презирать его.

Но Скотт всё равно не замечает, а у Айзека каждый раз, когда он проходит в школьных коридорах мимо Лидии, начинает щемить сердце от невольно передающихся ему через запах ощущений.

Ему не жаль Лидию. И нет, совсем не потому, что он хочет её убить, через эту стадию он уже благополучно перешагнул. Просто Айзек уверен в её способности справляться со всем самостоятельно. Но ему интересно, ужасно интересно, потому что к вони безумия и страха примешивается что-то другое, неуловимо знакомое, будоражащее нервы так, что хочется выпустить когти и полосовать ими стены, кроша твёрдый камень. Или чьи-нибудь глотки, раздирая мягкую плоть. Зависит от ситуации. 

Поэтому Айзек выгадывает удачный момент и зажимает Лидию в углу, ставя руки по обе стороны от её головы, наклоняясь близко-близко и утыкаясь носом ей в волосы – мягкие, вьющиеся, рыжие. Она вся напрягается, сердце у неё заходится бешеным ритмом, а колени начинают дрожать, но она не двигается, не сопротивляется, и смотрит на него такими глазами, будто он делает сейчас что-то ужасное, что с ней уже было, только в исполнении кого-то другого.

Айзек прижимается ближе, втягивает носом глубже, и не выпустить клыки при ощущении горячего человеческого тела в такой близости стоит ему всех усилий на свете.

А потом он наконец улавливает так волновавший его запах, и тихий утробный рык, вырывающийся из глотки, сдержать уже невозможно.

Лидия пахнет мокрой землёй, обугленной кожей, тлеющими углями и аконитом. Лидия пахнет _Питером_. Айзек никогда по-настоящему не чувствовал этого запаха, но он знает, он точно знает, что это именно он, и Айзек чувствует, как его начинает накрывать бессильной злостью и выжигающей ревностью, поэтому он резко отстраняется от всё так же неподвижно стоящей Мартин и уносится подальше так быстро, как только может.

У Айзека нервно дрожат пальцы, кружит голову и тянет внизу живота.

Айзек кусает себе до крови губы, раздирая тонкую кожу клыками, и абсолютно не знает, куда себя деть. Ему кажется, что в сознании снова начинает нашёптывать такой знакомый голос, но он затыкает его подальше, стараясь окончательно не сойти с ума.

***

Айзек точно знает: то, что собираются сделать Эрика с Бойдом – неправильно. Они не должны уходить, не должны бежать от опасности, и тем более не должны бросать их с Дереком. Они сильнее вместе, и Айзек, бывший всегда таким одиноким, пытается вдолбить это в их головы, сердито рыча и выпуская когти. Двое бет не отвечают ему тем же – глядят спокойно и ровно, прямо в глаза. И держатся за руки. Айзек смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы, и в сердце на какое-то мгновение будто снова поселяется ушедшая было из него сосущая пустота.

Он думает о том, чтобы уйти вместе с ними – они совсем не против, они зовут его с собой, они тоже не хотят его терять, Айзек знает. У них сильная, очень сильная связь. Они дороги друг другу, они друг о друге заботятся. Все трое – побитые жизнью, дефектные, никому до этого не нужные. Одиночество сделало из них на удивление сплочённую, пусть и не самую одарённую команду, и оно же грозит их разбить.

Айзек не хочет, чтобы это произошло, и даже говорит Скотту что, скорее всего, уйдёт этим вечером вместе с Эрикой и Бойдом, и видит в его глазах на мгновение промелькнувшее разочарование. Будто Скотт не хочет, чтобы он уходил, и от этого становится тепло. Айзеку начал нравиться Скотт, пусть он и считает его немного наивным и не понимающим собственной силы. Айзеку приятно видеть, что Скотт заботится о нём даже после того, как нашёл в подвале его дома изуродованный до почти полной неузнаваемости труп мистера Лейхи. Они не говорили об этом неприятном инциденте, Скотт лишь попросил Дерека передать Айзеку, что тот, видимо, съехал с катушек. А сейчас он то ли пришёл к поминанию того, почему Айзек это сделал, то ли решил не судить по ошибкам прошлого, – сам Айзек знает, что это было правильно, но уверен в том, что в глазах Скотта это именно ошибка – то ли ещё что. Кто знает, что происходит в жаждущей справедливости голове МакКолла? 

Вечером Айзек собирает дорожную сумку, но в итоге откидывает её в сторону и подхватывает другую, с формой для лакросса, взятой домой, чтобы постирать (на самом деле, чтобы зашить продранные когтями дыры в перчатках, но тренер Финсток будет лучше спать, не зная таких подробностей о своих игроках). 

Айзеку сложно оценить правильность своего решения. Во многих действиях он руководствуется одним простым вопросом – будет ли Питер гордиться? Сейчас Айзек не имеет не малейшего понятия о том, как Питер мог бы к этому отнестись, да и в принципе позволил бы тот себе оказаться в подобной ситуации, поэтому старательно запихивает озвучивающий половину его мыслей голос на самые пыльные задворки сознания и со всех ног выбегает из подвала – игра совсем скоро начнётся, и он может опоздать.

Стыдно и тяжело это признать, но Айзек так долго ждёт Питера, что уже не уверен, есть ли в этом смысл. Как и не может отогнать дурную, иррациональную обиду, подгрызающую его изнутри с тех самых пор, как он уловил запах Питера на Лидии.

***

– Срань господня! – выражение лица Скотта просто не поддаётся никакому описанию, он смотрит на вошедшего в комнату вслед за Дереком человека так, будто тот умер и восстал из мёртвых.

У Айзека же от чего-то пересыхает во рту, а в горле встаёт комок. Он взглядывается в черты лица будто ему одному улыбающегося мужчины. Они кажутся болезненно знакомыми, но Айзек никак не может уловить, где же видел их раньше. Только не отпускает ощущение огромной значимости происходящего, важности того, что этот человек – человек ли? – стоит сейчас здесь, перед ним. Айзек ужасно волнуется и не находит себе места целых несколько секунд. Пока не слышит голос.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – это Дерек.

– Всем нам, – а это _он_. Питер. 

Айзек не слушает следующую за этим перебранку между Дереком и Скоттом, Айзек смотрит на Питера и только на Питера, он просто физически не может оторвать от него взгляд. Тот настолько красивый, что у Айзека перехватывает дыхание и щемит под рёбрами. Почему-то он думал, что получит какое-нибудь предупреждение, какой-то знак, но Питер просто… появляется. Посередине всего того хаоса, в котором они увязли. В вонючей мужской раздевалке старшей школы Бейкон Хилз. Аккуратный, ухоженный, с идеально уложенными волосами, в небрежно накинутом поверх расстёгнутой на пару пуговиц чёрной рубашки такого же цвета плаще. Зрение предаёт Айзека, и ему кажется, будто он видит пламя, поднимающееся откуда-то из-под земли и пожирающее лицо Питера, сжигающее его кожу, и ему скалятся выглядещие белоснежными на чёрно-красном месиве зубы. Айзеку приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы избавиться от образа и вернуться в реальность.

– Кто это? – спрашивает он у Скотта, чуть склонившись к его уху. Он прекрасно знает, кто это, но спрашивает для проформы – помнит своё обещание никогда и никому не говорить о том, что произошло. И ещё немного надеется на то, что сможет услышать от Скотта чуть больше информации о Питере, чем та, что есть у него самого. Судя по реакции МакКолла, тот явно пересекался с Питером не только в виде обгоревшего трупа.

– Это Питер, дядя Дерека, – Скотт даже не поворачивает головы, говорит, не отрывая от Питера обеспокоенного взгляда, – недавно он пытался нас всех убить, а потом мы его подожгли, и Дерек перерезал ему глотку.

– Привет, – Питер с самым невинным видом поднимает раскрытую ладонь в приветственном жесте, и сознание Айзека само добавляет к слову такое привычное имя. _Привет, Айзек. Здравствуй, Айзек. Как дела, Айзек?_

– Полезно знать, – Айзек еле выдавливает это из себя, нервно сглатывая, и чувствует, как на глазах проступает влага, которую он торопливо смаргивает.

Айзек чувствует себя испуганным, загнанным и одновременно таким счастливым, что в их нынешним обстоятельствах это просто-напросто неприлично. В смотрящих только на него глазах Питера пляшут сумасшедшие огоньки, и Айзек физически ощущает, как их жар лижет его холодную бледную кожу.

***

– О, они не просто направляются сюда. Они уже здесь.

Питер говорит это спокойно и с таким выражением лица. Так, будто ничего особенного не происходит. Будто они только что не разобрались с одинокой змеёй, неудачливым фотографом, страдающим от детской психологической травмы, и тронувшимся рассудком престарелым охотником. Будто то, что сразу после этого в их городе обосновалась целая, мать их, стая альф – это абсолютно нормально. Он стоит, облокотившись на дерево, как ни в чём ни бывало, и смотрит на Айзека, смотрит так, что у того по всему телу проходятся мурашки. Айзек не уверен, что пугает его больше – альфы или Питер.

– Мы не можем оставаться в трейлере, они могут знать наше местонахождение, а сейчас лучше залечь на дно, – Дерек скрещивает руки на груди.

– Ах, какая жалость, что вам придётся бросить ржавый трейлер, стоящий в таком прекрасном заброшенном подвале! – Питер наклоняет голову на бок и издевательски приподнимает одну бровь, а у Айзека начинает быстрее биться сердце. – Как же неудобно будет жить в нормальной квартире, представить даже не могу.

Дерек кидает на своего дядю злой взгляд, глаза у него нехорошо блестят красным, – почему-то именно сейчас Айзек вспоминает ту ночь, когда Дерек хоронил Питера, и он впервые увидел этот блеск – но он никак не отвечает, лишь раздражённо поводит плечом и резко разворачивается.

– Айзек, пошли, – бросает через плечо.

Айзек делает шаг вперёд, к ступеням, но буквально застывает на месте, когда Питер улыбается ему уголком губ и легко качает головой из стороны в сторону – нет, нельзя. Не пойдёшь. Айзек сглатывает и ставит занесённую уже над ступенями ногу назад.

– Я… Я останусь, – кажется, голос у него чуть ниже, чем обычно, – хочу повнимательнее посмотреть на… на... на дом, – ещё и заикаться начинает, Господи, как жалко-то, – т-ты не против?

Дерек, конечно же, против, потому что сразу же разворачивается назад и снова сверкает глазами, выпускает когти и смотрит почему-то не на ослушавшегося бету, а на Питера.

– Не переживай за своего щенка, племянничек, у меня в нём никакого интереса, поверь, – Питер равнодушно пожимает плечами, – да и дел, знаешь ли, невпроворот. Я немного выпал из жизни, так сказать.

Питер смеётся собственной шутке, машет рукой Дереку, снова кидает на Айзека взгляд и быстрым шагом уходит куда-то в глубь леса.

Айзек остаётся стоять на крыльце, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом, но делать нечего, и под тяжёлым взглядом Дерека он заходит в выгоревший особняк Хейлов.

В комнате слева от двери он видит развороченную в полу дыру, из которой по стене бегут толстые корни какого-то растения, усеянные небольшими фиолетовыми цветами. Пол покрыт пылью и грязью, вокруг валяются выломанные из него доски. Айзек помнит, как старательно их заколачивал, помнит, как поцеловал холодные мёртвые губы перед тем, как опустить тело в яму. Когда он смотрит в неё сейчас, то снова видит его там, только не обгоревшее, а живое, настоящее. Такое, как сейчас. Питер лежит, раскинув руки в стороны, в разорванной рубашке, и торс его оплетён корнями, прорастающими через грудную клетку, а в глазницах раскрываются ярко-фиолетовые лепестки. 

Айзек смаргивает и садится на пол у второй собственноручно выкопанной им могилы Питера Хейла, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок ладонями.

Через мутные стёкла в комнату пробивается слабый солнечный свет.

***

Айзек чувствует приближение Питера, и, когда тот заходит в комнату, уже поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к нему лицом.

Питер стоит в дверном проёме. И улыбается, скаля зубы – человеческие – и чуть склонив голову на бок.

– Здравствуй, Айзек, – говорит он, как тогда, давно, в другой жизни, и делает шаг вперёд.

Айзек не отступает назад.

– Ты живой, – в голову просто не приходит ничего умнее, потому что Питер продолжает медленно, шаг за шагом, подходить ближе, и Айзека начинает по-настоящему мутить от волнения. К горлу подступает рвотный комок, и Айзек втягивает воздух через рот, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить скачущие нервы.

– А ты во мне сомневался? – Питер мягко смеётся.

Айзеку стыдно до краснеющих щёк из-за того, что да, сомневался. Начал терять надежду и переставать ждать. Он лишь немного может оправдать себя тем, что где-то на самом краю его сознания всегда маячила мысль о том, что он всё же ждёт. О том, чего ждёт. _Кого_. Вытеснить это понимание смогла только его первая полная луна, но она переписала полностью всё, вытолкнула из него личность, заменив её жаждущим крови бездумным монстром. Во вторую же оно в противоположность первой вышло на первый план, вытянув Айзека из красного марева бешенства. Дереку он соврал, сказав, что его маяк – отец, потому что знал, что в такой ситуации альфа не станет слушать его сердцебиение, да и они оба были настолько взвинчены, что короткий скачок сердца вряд ли бы был чем-то неординарным.

Питер подходит практически вплотную, оказываясь буквально в паре шагов. Когда он протягивает вперёд руку и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до щеки Айзека, на удивление осторожно, даже трепетно, ему кажется, что то, как его трясёт, легко заметно со стороны.

– Лидия, – шепчет Айзек. – Это ты с ней сделал? Ты её использовал, чтобы вернуться к жизни, да?

– Какие мы догадливые, – Питер скалится, обводя его скулу.

– Почему ты не поступил так же со мной? – Айзек задаёт вопрос, крутившийся в его голове последние часы, как сломанная пластинка. – Почему не стал доводить до сумасшествия, почему не отправил шляться голым по лесу?

– О, с тобой ты такое не сработало, – Питер ведёт когтём под подбородком, оставляя на коже белую полосу. – К тебе нужен был совсем другой подход. А я умею выбирать правильные тактики, можешь поверить. Да и кто тебе сказал, что я не довёл тебя до сумасшествия?

Айзек пропускает последнюю фразу между ушей.

– А ты с ней?..

Айзек не договаривает вопрос, сам не понимая, от нахлынувшего смущения или от нежелания услышать не особо приятный ему ответ, но Питеру и не нужно продолжение. Он хищно облизывает губы, и, привстав на цыпочки – он ниже Айзека на добрых десять сантиметров – глухо шепчет, прижимаясь до ужаса горячими губами:

– Нет. Только с тобой.

Питер начинает медленно и старательно вылизывать ему ухо, мягко скользя языком по мочке и внутрь раковины, ведёт им под подбородком, по шее, и Айзек откидывает голову назад, послушно открывая собственное горло и тут же снова чувствуя прикосновение острого когтя к коже, на этот раз уже более настойчивое. Айзек знает, что Питер может надавить чуть сильнее. Питер может порезать кожу. Питер может вонзить в неё сразу все пять когтей и выдрать глотку. Питер может сделать что угодно. Айзек знает, но головы не опускает.

– Я собирался тебя обратить, когда вернусь к жизни, – продолжает шептать, – но мой племянничек позаботился об этом за меня. Ужасно жаль, я бы не отказался быть тем, кто подарит тебе укус. Но что поделаешь. И я теперь, кажется, должен тебе другую услугу.

Питер легко нажимает на его плечо, и Айзек послушно опускается на колени. Ему кажется, что Питер делает это, чтобы казаться выше, но у Айзека немного другие планы на то, как воспользоваться этой позой. Он тянется вперёд и начинает расстегивать пряжку ремня дрожащими и плохо слушающимися пальцами.

Питер над ним удивлённо хмыкает, и на затылок ложится горячая широкая ладонь. Айзека обжигает прикосновением, он буквально чувствует, как по всему его чересчур холодному телу начинает струиться выжирающий изнутри огонь, и подаётся ближе к пальцам, которые в ответ сжимаются на его волосах. Айзек чуть ли не скулит от радости этого ощущения и наклоняет голову, так, чтобы волосы натянулись в хватке. Ему нравится боль, ему нравится, как Питер неровно выдыхает и сжимает пальцы ещё сильнее. Ему нравится Питер. 

Когда Айзек наконец справляется с пряжкой и ширинкой, его на мгновение захлёстывает неуверенностью из-за собственной неопытности, и он нервно облизывает губы.

– Ну же, не трусь, это совсем не сложно.

Айзек не сдерживается, и, плотно зажмурив глаза, зарывается носом в грубые волосы на лобке, отчаянно втягивая запах, – такой же, как тот, что он тогда почувствовал на Лидии, только сильнее, в тысячу раз сильнее – чувствуя, как от него начинает вести. Питер хрипло выдыхает и ещё сильнее сжимает пальцы на его волосах, – Господи, ему нравится, ему правда нравится – и Айзек наконец набирается смелости раскрыть губы и обхватить ими головку твёрдого члена.

Айзек двигает головой, ртом, языком, и перед зажмуренными глазами пляшут разноцветные круги. Айзеку тяжело дышать, а в штанах у него мокро, потому что он успел кончить, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Он сосредотачивается на ощущении кожи на своём языке и тепла на своём затылке, и ему просто одуряюще хорошо.

***

Когда умирает Эрика, – когда они _узнают_ о её смерти, на самом деле она мертва уже давно – Айзеку кажется, что вокруг него останавливается весь мир. Ему сложно шевелиться, ему тяжело дышать, он чувствует, как с противным треском рвётся тянущаяся между ними нить, те последние её остатки – останки – за которые он так отчаянно цеплялся.

До этого Айзек никогда ни к кому не привязывался, и сейчас отчаянно хочет, чтобы это и дальше оставалось так, потому что он не уверен, что боль от сжимающих сердце чёрных щупалец того стоит.

Айзек сидит на полу в лофте и смотрит на собственные ладони, долго, упорно, пока по ним от кончиков пальцев и вверх по рукам не начинает подниматься тонкая корочка льда. Айзек замерзает, превращаясь в живую ледяную скульптуру – прозрачно-голубоватую, с пустыми бессмысленными глазами и перекошенным ртом. Он не сопротивляется, не пытается стряхнуть или сломать корку, и та поднимается всё выше, охватывая собой всё его тело. Айзек привык – ему было холодно почти всю жизнь.

– Айзек.

Голос, _его_ голос доносится приглушённо, откуда-то издалека.

– Айзек, посмотри на меня.

Айзек не смотрит – голова у него опущена, и если он поднимет шею, то кожа на ней пойдёт чёрными трещинами, не трогая сам лёд. Он точно знает.

– Айзек!

Питер садится перед ним на колени и наклоняется, так, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть ему в лицо, чтобы и сам Айзек мог его увидеть. И тот видит. Видит, что Питер – не Питер, Питер – собственный обгоревший труп, c белыми-белыми губами и гарью вокруг глаз. Такой, каким Айзек впервые его увидел.

Питер протягивает к нему руку, дотрагивается пальцами до локтя, и Айзек чувствует, как от них поднимается жар. Лёд на коже плавится и стекает на пол мутной водой, и Айзек жалко всхлипывает, зажмуривая глаза. В конечности будто вонзается множество острых иголок, и он хочет их вытащить, выкинуть, но всё ещё не может пошевелиться.

– Услуга за услугу, помнишь?

Питер касается губами его шеи, и последний лёд Айзека тает, уступая место пожирающему всё вокруг пламени.

Айзек не сопротивляется. Айзек открывается, пуская огонь внутрь себя.


End file.
